gravity_falls_roleplayfandomcom-20200227-history
Omega Derwin
Omega Derwin is a 60-year-old gorgon, who is in the possession of a 16-year-old human. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Omega Clara Derwin was born on December 31, 1953, to Diamond and Alpha. Both Diamond and Alpha were gorgons, therefore, so was Omega. Diamond and Alpha were two of the few very gorgons still alive, as Gorgons were a rare species. Omega had 100 sisters and brothers, and she was the youngest, as well as the runt of the family. Diamond and Alpha couldn't raise 101 children, so they decided to abandon Omega, and left her out on the streets to die. At the time, baby gorgons looked like grown green snakes to humans without clear sight, and a man named Ozzy Hutcherson, who had a big interest in snakes, found her dying on the street, and rescued her, bringing her back to health. Ozzy gave her the name Omega because she was the smallest snake he had rescued, as well as the fact that he was Greek. For the first few years of her life, Omega was taken care of like a normal snake, until Ozzy noticed strange green pricks on the top of her head, and strange spikes across her snake skin. This was because Omega was forming her Gorgon body; the pricks on the top of her head were real snakes, and the strange spikes were her incredibly long nails that all gorgons had. Ozzy tried to remove the spikes and pricks, but they just kept coming back. He wondered what she was coming down with, thinking it was an illness. One day, he went to the store, getting all kinds of antidotes, hoping at least one of them would work, but when he got home, he was scared out of his wits: Omega had transformed into a full-fledged gorgon. Without meaning to, Omega turned Ozzy to stone, because he looked at her in the eyes. Omega was terrified, since she had known Ozzy all of her life. All of the other snakes slithered back out, and when Omega tried to stop them, all she was able to do was turn more pedestrains to stone. Omega was terrified by this, and she wondered what she could do to make herself and the humans around her safe. She was given her answer by Lyla Cipher, the most mysterious out of all the dream demons. She took Omega to Gravity Falls, Oregon, where she was able to stay in the Gravity Falls Forest, until her snake years ran out. Once they did, Lyla went beyond the normal boundaries. She stuck Omega's soul and mind into the body of a human girl that was just being born in Windy Falls, Alaska, only she made one tiny catch. She erased all of Omega's memories of being a snake, and manipulated the minds of the human girl's parents, Troy Derwin and Emily Derwin, to name her Omega. She also left one tiny part out: Omega could still turn people to stone, whenever she wanted, and she still had the ability to turn into a snake, as long as her human body was alive. Neither Omega nor her parents realized this, until Omega turned her rival, Aria, to stone by accident. Omega and Aria were in the middle of an arguement, and Omega gave Aria one of her famous glares, which turned Aria to stone. Omega was shocked at what she'd done, and she fled behind a building, where her skin transformed into scales, and she merged into a snake. She was terrified, but she merged back into herself when the fear went through her snake body. As the years passed, she learned that it was anger that made her transform into a snake and turn people to stone, and it was fear that turned her back. She became best friends with three girls named Paris Lucas, Gail Hopkins, and Raquel Wells. Paris was a gargoyle forced into a human body, Gail was a plant monster forced into a human body, and Raquel was entirely human, and with Clear Sight. The four girls made a pact to stick together, no matter what, and since then, have been avoiding anything that could be a hunter. Early Life Omega is mostly a sterotypical teenager. She is very sweet, and her friends and family mean the world to her. She is known for being "the weird one" out of the four girls, because she used to have pink streaks of hair, and she is very interested in the 1950's era, unaware that was the era she was born in. She and her best friends, Paris, Gail, and Raquel, are four of the least popular girls at Windy Falls High School, but their main goal is to avoid the hunters, who are trying to kill monsters like Omega, Paris, and Gail. Appearance Omega has wavy black hair, and brown eyes as a human. When she is angry, her eyes turn green, and if you look at her in the eye, you will turn to stone. She also will turn into a light green snake, but she will turn back when she becomes scared. Alliances *Paris Lucas (BFF) *Gail Hopkins (BFF) *Raquel Wells (BFF) Enemies *Bill Cipher Likes *The Carrie Diaries *The 1950's era *Grease: The Musical *Singing *Slick Jeans *Plaid Dresses *Turning someone she dislikes into stone *Knee-High Boots *Black and Pink together *The color green *Her best friends Dislikes *Garlic *Snakes *Accidentally turning someone into stone *Turning into a snake *Confined spaces Powers/Abilities *Omega was born a Gargoyle. *Omega's gargoyle soul was placed into a human body. *Omega has the ability to turn people to stone when she is mad. *Omega can transform into a snake whenever she is angry, and the only way she turns back, is by fear. *Omega is friends with a gargoyle and a plant monster that are also in human bodies. *Omega knows a lot about the 1950's era. *Omega used to have pink streaks in her hair. *Omega is known to be very weird. *Omega is very loyal to her friends. *Omega is a citizen of Windy Falls, Alaska. Parents Diamond.jpg|Diamond, Omega's birth mother. Alpha.jpg|Alpha, Omega's birth father. Troy and Emily.jpg|Troy and Emily Derwin, Omega's human mother and father. Gallery Omega02.jpg Omega03.jpg Omega04.jpg Omega05.jpg Omega06.jpg Omega07.jpg Omega08.jpg Lucy Hale.jpg Omega10.jpg Omega11.png|Omega's eye when she turns someone to stone. Omega12.jpg Omega13.png Omega14.jpg Omega15.jpg Omega16.jpg Omega17.jpg Omega18.jpg Omega19.jpg Omega20.jpg Omega21.jpg Omega22.jpg Omega23.jpg Omega24.jpg Omega25.jpg Omega26.jpg Omega27.png Omega28.jpg Omega29.jpg Omega30.jpg Omega31.jpg Omega32.jpg Omega33.jpg Omega34.jpg Omega35.jpg Omega36.jpg Omega37.jpg Omega38.jpg Omega39.jpg|Omega in her snake form. Category:Teenagers Category:Sixteen Category:Female Category:Gorgons Category:Humans Category:Windy Falls Resident Category:Resident Category:Monsters Category:MermaidatHeart Category:American